


This is the end

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Break Up, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Overthinking, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Watching the sunrise, Takeru remembers his love, Yusaku after their break up.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	This is the end

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!!! Sorry for bringing up this mood, but I was actually watching the sunrise and feeling alone and nostalgic. So this is almost the mood.
> 
> The song is Littlest Things by Lily Allen.

The darkness was disappearing. His eyes watched the walls turn gray, to reach the pink of dawn. From the garden there was a good view but he never settled in the garden to watch the sunrise, he would sit on the edge of his first floor window and allow the vertigo to fade into the beauty of a good view.

**_Sometimes I find myself sittin' back and reminiscing_ **

**_Especially when I have to watch other people kissin'_ **

The beautiful view disappeared, rather, he left. Yusaku decided to leave the home they were carefully building, and Takeru stayed in the solitude of the window, the dawn did not mean more than nostalgia; the desire to return to that moment when Yusaku sat in front of him to not sleep. It was not a healthy activity, but they got used to it and did it together every morning, seeing the walls and the sky tint, changing from darkness to the light that presented the awakening of mortals.

**_Dreams, dreams_ **

**_Of when we had just started things_ **

**_Dreams of you and me_ **

Now Takeru was on his own. He had foreseen it, that if one day Ai returned, Yusaku would not hesitate to go to his arms. He respected him, he knew it for all the time he was with Yusaku and yet he continued to love him. Although, even with that love, he kept the bittersweet flavor that his own coffee had right now.

**_And it seems, it seems_ **

**_That I can't shake those memories_ **

**_I wonder if you have the same dreams too_ **

It was a hard upset to swallow. Loneliness could be tolerated, keep the memories of a happy relationship and accept that all love had its moment of breaking, it was something that he was willing to do but carry the insecurity of whether all the love he felt from Yusaku was ever real and exclusive to him ...

... well, it wouldn't let him sleep.

_ "It feels good" _

_ "Huh?" _

_ "Not being alone, having a future ... with someone else" _

Yusaku confessed while they were sitting at the window, each drinking their respective coffees. Takeru couldn't help but smile at that moment and feel, somehow, special. He was chosen by Yusaku to be the one to accompany him in that future, but in the separation he knew that it was not the future he was looking for.

**_The littlest things that take me there_ **

**_I know it sounds lame but it's so true_ **

Maybe Takeru loved him more than Yusaku loved him or maybe, they loved each other as far as they could go.

_ "Do you know what day it is today?" _

_ "No not really" _

_ "The day of love, and I thought we could have our first date finally" _

That suggested Takeru, taking Yusaku's hand and receiving the acceptance of a quiet walk with him, discovering his likes and dislikes. Although the most memorable moment and sound was when he heard him laugh.

**_I know it's not right, but it seems unfair_ **

**_The things are reminding me of you_ **

It was when they tried to cook together and the tap betrayed them, or rather, betrayed Takeru and the water splashed everywhere. Yusaku gave a slightly shy laugh, but shameless as he acted like it wasn't going to happen to him or worse, because that night he was the one who burned dinner. They ended up ordering pizza and eating in bed at ten at night.

They were situations that Takeru still tasted and caused pain in his chest.

**_Sometimes I wish we could just pretend_ **

**_Even if only for one weekend_ **

He wanted to go back to that moment. Did Yusaku think about this too while he was alone or shared something with Ai? Will Yusaku ever stop to remember his first love?

Was  _ he _ his first love? Or had it always been Ai?

Takeru bit his lip painfully.

**_All the play fightin', all the flirtatious disses_ **

**_I'd tell you sad stories about my childhood_ **

**_I don't know why I trusted you but I knew that I could_ **

_"I love you, Yusaku,"_ _he pronounced as he kissed him in the dark of the night, the sheets covering their naked bodies that timidly caressed each other in each sweet kiss._

_ Yusaku gasped and seemed to struggle with the feeling to pronounce it but his eyes and his smile, the way he kissed him made Takeru believe that his answer was true. "I love you too, Takeru. So much" _

But maybe not enough for him to choose Takeru over Ai. He was only the stand-in for when his Ignis came.

He really didn't want to hold any grudges, if Flame returned ...

... if Flame returned…

**_When I was feeling down, you made that face you do_ **

**_No one in the world who could replace you_ **

No one would return. He would be imprisoned in the memories of a lost love; he yearning to hold Yusaku again and hug him in such a way that his feet stopped touching the ground, while he kissed him and expressed his love kept for a long time.

**_The littlest things that take me there_ **

**_I know it sounds lame but it's so true_ **

**_I know it's not right, but it seems unfair_ **

**_The things are reminding me of you_ **

That ended. He could no longer go back to those times or beg Yusaku to even pretend for one day that they were together and happy.

**_Sometimes I wish we could just pretend_ **

**_Even if only for one weekend_ **

**_So come on, tell me_ **

It's over.

**_Is this the end?_ **

This was the end.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all have a nice day, alone, with friends, family and/or lovers, obviously taking care of each other 💜
> 
> Please follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
